Death Penguin
Death Penguin (死のペンギン Shi no Pengin) is a giant penguin kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Death Penguin is cool and hot-blooded...okay, we apologize for the bad pun, but still. Death Penguin is pretty territorial and despite not talking, Death Penguin is very emotive and is quick to shifting his mood to hot or cold. History Debut: Death Penguin Death Penguin first appeared in his titular RP where he was woken up by Garbage Monster, Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon came and infiltrated his hideout in the Arctic. Death Penguin waddled towards the three intruder kaiju and then fired out his fireballs in the air. Death Penguin then advanced towards his opponents, then firing out his fire breath some more. Little did Death Penguin know is that he was also unintentionally thawing out another kaiju known as Algona from his prison as well. Death Penguin realized this however and at the last moment then shifted to his icy mode, then shooting out a stream of freezing mist out from his mouth. However then Algona bursted out from his icy prison and then swam off. Death Penguin flew up and then followed suit. Death Penguin then appeared alongside with Algona in the city of....Algona, Iowa and then began to wreak havoc there as well, spraying out a stream of icy mist down on the city, freezing up some cars and buildings. Soon however then Showa Gamera appeared to do combat against both of them. Death Penguin spotted Showa Gamera right away and fired his icy mist breath at him, to which Showa Gamera then fired a stream of flames against him back. Death Penguin then rushed in and fired his stream of flames against him; Showa Gamera was hit and then fell down to the ground. Death Penguin then rushed up and pecked at Showa Gamera repeatedly with his sharp beak, to which Showa Gamera then grabbed him by the beak and then flipped him over. Death Penguin then fired some fireballs at Showa Gamera, to which Showa Gamera absorbed, giving him better stamina and regeneration. Soon then FlamingoMask came and Death Penguin charged at Showa Gamera, bashing both of his wings against him. Showa Gamera grabbed him, ignoring his puny wings and then throwing him at Algona, causing the two to crash against each other. Death Penguin got back up, his eyes then changing into an icy blue color, then shooting out icicles from his mouth at Showa Gamera, Luckily for Showa Gamera, FlamingoMask then came up and created a Flamingo Shield, protecting them both from the flying icicles. Death Penguin then ceased his icicles and then breathed out a freezing mist in the air, making it snow for a bit. FlamingoMask then rushed up and punched Death Penguin in the stomach, causing Death Penguin to stagger back in pain. Death Penguin then retaliated by pecking his sharp beak repeatedly against FlamingoMask. Death Penguin then changed his eye color again and then fired out a stream of flames at FlamingoMask, however then FlamingoMask ducked out of the ways, causing the flames to hit against Algona and take him down instead. Death Penguin and Showa Gamera then began to fire fireballs at each other, with FlamingoMask then shooting a Shadow Ball against his area, creating some explosions. Enraged, Death Penguin then decided to pull out the big guns---going both hot and cold! Death Penguin then changed his eye color to both red and blue and then fired out his Ice-Fire Beam from his mouth at FlamingoMask and Showa Gamera; Showa Gamera then fired his fire breath at Death Penguin as well as FlamingoMask firing his Flamingo Beam against Death Penguin's Ice-Fire Beam; creating a Beam Fight. During a rather lengthy beam fight, Showa Gamera then flew up and fired some fireballs at the penguin; causing Death Penguin to lose balance and cease his beam. FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam at full blast against Death Penguin, causing sparks to shoot out and hitting at Death Penguin hard. Death Penguin then staggered back and then fell over, having finally being defeated. KyodaiGoji Returns WIP Raiga Raids Again WIP Abilities * Thermokinesis: Death Penguin has control over both fire and ice powers and can change his his power at will. When changing to his fire mode, his eyes will glow red. When shifting into his ice mode, his eyes will glow blue. ** Flame Breath: Death Penguin can fire a stream of deadly flames from his mouth like a flamethrower. The flames are very hot and can melt buildings with ease. ** Fireballs: Death Penguin can also shoot explosive fireballs rapidly from his mouth. ** Freezing Mist: Death Penguin can also fire a stream of icy freezing mist from his mouth. It can freeze over the area fast and can also cause snow to form over. ** Icicles: Death Penguin can shoot out a barrage of icicles from his mouth like throwing knives. * Ice-Fire Manipulation: Death Penguin also naturally has control over both fire and ice powers, in where with enough energy he can use them both at the same time. When doing this, one of his eyes will turn blue and the other will turn red. ** Ice-Fire Beam: Death Penguin can fire out a powerful fire and ice beam from his mouth that is cold it burns. * Flight: Death Penguin can fly at Mach 10. * Sharp Beak: Death Penguin can use his sharp beak to repeatedly peck and hack against his enemies like sharp blade. Trivia * Death Penguin is based off of a kaiju that Gallibon the Destroyer made up back in 2008. * Death Penguin's design was drawn by user Haxoura at https://haxorua.deviantart.com/art/penguin-Attack-on-Kaiju-650555893 * Death Penguin is meant to be an homage to classic Showa era kaiju from Ultraman. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Average Intelligence Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Cryokinetics